


One Step Forward, One Step Back

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Needy Castiel, Needy Sam, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't let his pets touch him for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward, One Step Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight emotional manipulation/Dean being his usual demonic self.

Dean thinks that it’s fascinating how his pets had reacted in the week he’d refused to let them touch him. He’d still touched them, of course, because it would have been cruel not to touch them for a week, but they’d been handcuffed or tied up or simply ordered to keep their hands to themselves. They’d begged to touch him even when he denied them release, and when he asked them which they’d rather have, an orgasm or permission to touch him, they’d responded that they’d do _anything_ to touch him. He’d denied them both, of course.

 

His favorite moment from the past week was when he masturbated in front of them and they’d begged to let them pleasure him.

 

***

_Sam and Castiel are seated between Dean’s feet, resting their heads on his thighs and watching him pleasure himself._

_“Wanna touch,” Cas complains._

_Dean tilts his cock towards Cas. “Yeah? Wanna suck me off?”_

_Cas nods enthusatically. “Please can I? Please? Wanna taste you.”_

_Dean laughs and nudges his cock towards Sam. “What about you, Sammy? Want me to fuck your throat?”_

_Sam brings his hand up before stopping himself. “Please. Want to touch you so bad, Master. Want to make you feel good.”_

_“Just watch. Both of you.” He drags his hand down his cock and moans. He smirks when they both shift uncomfortably. He can tell they’re about to disobey. “Sit still or I will make you watch from the other side of the room.”_

_They both go stock-still. He moves his hand faster. “So close,” he moans. Seeing them so fucking desperate to touch him, to pleasure him, to make him come, and knowing that he’s taking that from them is such a heady rush. He comes with a groan and collapses against the couch until Castiel’s little whimper draws him out of his post-orgasmic haze. “Go get me a washcloth,” he orders. Cas scampers off._

_“Can I clean you up?” Sam asks, shifting on his knees. “Please?”_

_“No.”_

_“Did we do something to displease you, Master?”_

_Dean forces himself to open his eyes. “Why would you think that, Sammy?”_

_“You won’t let us pleasure you. All we want to do is please you. Cas and I were so upset last night.”_

_Dean twists his clean hand in Sam’s hair. “You do realize that touching me is a privilege, right?”_

_“Y-yes, Master.”_

_“It’s something you need to earn.”_

_“How do I do that, Master?” Sam asks, wide-eyed. Dean smiles down at him._

_“So eager to please,” he comments, softening his touch and stroking a finger down Sam’s cheek. “Just keep on being my good little pet and I’ll give you a chance to earn that privilege soon, all right?”_

_Sam nods and Castiel returns with the cloth. “My good boys.”_

 

***

 

Dean is reclining on his bed, spread out and stroking himself slowly. Sam and Castiel are in the doorway, standing on adjacent yellow circles.

 

“Okay. The rules are simple. If you answer a question correctly or perform a task to my satisfaction, you move one step forward. If you give me the wrong answer or fail in your task, you move one step back. I’m going to make the first step easy for both of you.” He lets his silence strech on until they’re both shivering in anticipation. “You have to get each other hard, but you can’t touch your cocks no matter what.”

 

They’re both already half-hard from the anticipation of finally getting a chance to touch him, so it doesn’t take much to get them the rest of the way there. Between Castiel’s filthy mouth and the way Sam plays with Castiel’s hips, their cocks are both standing proud in a matter of minutes.

 

“Good. Step forward. If you get soft at any time during the game, you have to take a step back, okay?” He knows it probably won’t happen, but it never hurts to be prepared. “Cas, you’re up first. What’s my favorite food?”

 

“Pie,” Cas answers confidently.

 

Dean considers being mean for a moment and saying that pie technically isn’t a food, that it’s more of a pastry and therefore the wrong answer, just to see the look on Castiel’s face when he has to take a step back, but there will be plenty of time for that later. There’s no need to make the game impossible for his pets. “Good,” he praises. Cas steps forward. “Your turn, Sam.”

 

***

 

Dean lets them each progress to the third step before asking them questions he knows they won’t have the answer to. He makes Sam go all the way back to the first step before giving him a string of easy questions that allows him to advance to the fourth of five steps. He asks Sam nerdy questions he knows Sam will know and questions Cas about pop culture. He asks them opinion questions, too, and for the most part they answer suitably.

 

“You like vegtables, right, Cas?” He asks when Cas is on the fourth step.

 

“No,” Cas answers without thinking.

 

Dean tsks. “So close, baby. So close.” Cas takes a step back.

 

Sometimes he gives them tasks instead of questions. He asks Sam to pretend to kiss an invisible man in front of him. He asks Cas to make his cock bounce up and down. He forces them both to hold an edge for an entire minute.

 

Eventually, they both reach the fifth stage. As they stand next to his bed, trembling, aching to touch, he debates whether or not he should be cruel and send them back to the start. “Okay. Easy last question for both of you. No right answers, okay? Just the truth. You’re gonna go first, Sam, and then you, Cas, and then you can both get on the bed at the same time and touch me however you want. How did it feel, not being able to touch me the past week?”

 

Sam shudders a little. “I didn’t like it... It felt like a punishment, and all I wanted to do – all I want to do – is touch you.”

 

“It was horrible,” Cas says.

 

Dean shrugs. He’d wanted a more elaborate response from Cas, but he’d take what he could get. “What are you waiting for?”

 

They both clamor onto the bed and start to touch him all over. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of large hands roaming his body, stroking and pinching and pulling and pleasing. Then their hands are gone and two mouths are kissing his dick. They start to fight over him and he chuckles. It’s good to be king. 


End file.
